


At Last

by Hibari1_san



Series: Collection of Poems [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Conflict, M/M, POV Nanase Haruka, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:“On the other side of a downward spiralMy love for you went viralAnd I loved you every mile you drove awayBut now here you are againSo let's skip the "How you been?"And get down to the "more than friends" at last”-Drive By by Train"
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Collection of Poems [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546057
Kudos: 2
Collections: SportsFest 2019





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daiyanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyanerd/gifts).

> "Hope you enjoy !"

Ten years has passed  
Since that day  
Where we separated  
After I won the race.  
  
No phone calls,  
No letters,  
Only the reminder  
Of the tears I caused.  
  
They say that in love  
the heart grows fonder,  
I think mine just froze  
Waiting for the end of winter.  
  
But at last  
Tonight he’s back;  
And at first sight  
My heart ignites.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
